Cookbooks, recipes, pictures, art work and tablet computers are all exemplary products that take advantage of free-standing display stands, frames or easels for propping the product up for display. Because viewers view the products on the free-standing display stands, frames or easels from varying heights, the free-standing stands or easels often have more than one viewing angle.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.